Destinos Traçados
by Tati Black
Summary: [CONCLUÍDA]UA Na era medieval, não há rivalidades entre o Rei Arthur e o Rei Lucius. Seus filhos se encontram apenas uma vez quando crianças e se apaixonam, mesmo sem saber a verdadeira identidade um do outro, e o próximo encontro deles será no noivado d
1. Passeio às escondidas

**FanFiction 3: Destinos Traçados.**

**Disclaimer: **Na era medieval, não há rivalidades entre o Rei Arthur e o Rei Lucius. Seus filhos se encontram apenas uma vez quando crianças e se apaixonam, mesmo sem saber a verdadeira identidade um do outro, e o próximo encontro deles será no noivado de ambos.

**N/A:** Minha 1ª fic a ser escrita, mas não a primeira a ser criada. **XD**.

Essa história se passa na Era Medieval e é um universo paralelo. Só utilizei os personagens da **J.K.**... Se perceberem alguma semelhança com a fic **Lalala! A história **da autora **Rute Riddle**, no não é mera conhecidência. Foi após lê-la que me surgiu essa idéia**. MAS NÃO É PLÁGIO. A IDÉIA FOI DE FAZER UMA HISTÓRIA NA IDADE MÉDIA E OUTRAS COISINHAS.** Espero q gostem e, **POR FAVOR: Comentem **isso é muito importante para uma escritora iniciante... **D**

**Que abram as cortinas... P **

**Capítulo 1: Passeio às escondidas**

Na idade Média, Era Medieval, existiam reinos muito importantes. No maior deles, que se situava ao norte da Inglaterra, havia vários castelos, entre eles o castelo do Rei Arthur, viúvo e pai da linda Virgínia. Seu castelo era pequeno em relação aos outros, mas era bastante acolhedor. A decoração era a escolhida pela sua falecida esposa, que gostava de móveis marfim para contrastar com as paredes escuras. Tinha jardins invejáveis, com uma variedade enorme de flores, um moinho abandonado, estábulos e uma enorme plantação de tulipas, uma das fontes de renda da família.

Um outro castelo, mas não menos importante, era o do Rei Lucius, casado com a Rainha Narcisa, e tinham Draco como herdeiro. Criavam Blaise, órfão de grandes amigos da família. Esse castelo era enorme, imponente e, ao contrário do castelo do Rei Arthur, esse tinha móveis de Mogno, que davam ao ambiente um toque de requinte, pouco assustador, porém bastante acolhedor. Os jardins eram grandes e com diversas flores também, mas, em vez de um campo de tulipas, havia um campo de trigo.

Rei Arthur era muito amável com sua filha, mas a proibia de sair dos limites do castelo e ir visitar a aldeia dos plebeus, para a segurança dela. Ela era uma garota muito bonita, ruiva, o cabelo era abaixo dos ombros, liso e com cachos nas pontas. Os olhos tinham cor de chocolate e sardas espalhadas pelo rosto muito branco, como toda a pele de seu corpo. A única amiga que ela tinha, era Rebeca, filha de Marisa a cozinheira do castelo e professora de bordados de Virgínia. Essa era morena clara, cabelos castanhos lisos pouco abaixo da cintura e olhos azuis.

Draco e Blaise também eram proibidos de saírem do castelo, porém não era por medo da segurança deles, e sim para preservar o herdeiro e não deixá-lo se misturar com os plebeus pobres.

Quando estava com 12 anos, Virgínia e Rebeca convencem Marisa a deixá-las fazer uma visita à aldeia para comprar umas verduras que faltavam. Virgínia põe uma roupa de Rebeca e elas saem escondidas, aproveitando que o Rei não está no castelo.

Draco e Blaise saem nesse mesmo dia, mas eles já estavam acostumados a fugir das aulas de francês, desde os oito anos. Quando passam por uma das barracas da feira, se deparam com duas garotas que nunca tinham visto por lá:

- Vocês são novas por aqui?

Com medo de serem descobertas, resolvem mentir:

- Sim. Nossos pais foram contratados a pouco, para trabalharem num dos Castelos, e nós só tivemos oportunidade de sair hoje.

- Qual o nome de vocês?

- O meu é Virgínia e o dela é Rebeca. – Rebeca só assentia com a cabeça, e Virgínia se arrependeu de não ter mentido o seu nome. E se eles acabassem descobrindo a farsa delas? – E o de vocês?

Como Draco já tinha fugido outras vezes vestido de plebeu, lembrou-se que deveria mentir seus nomes para que não fossem descobertos:

- O meu é Richard e o dele é Carlos. – Falou apontando pra Blaise. – Quantos anos vocês têm?

- Eu tenho 12, e a Rebeca têm 13. E vocês?

- Nós dois temos 13.

Ficaram durante duas horas conversando e inventando mentiras sobre suas vidas, mas ninguém comentou onde morava ou deu nenhuma outra informação que viesse a revelar suas verdadeiras identidades.

Virgínia se afeiçoou muito ao jeito de Draco falar, parecia um cavalheiro, um príncipe. Ela logo percebeu que havia uma química diferente no ar.

Draco também notou que aquela garota era especial e diferente de qualquer garota, plebéia ou não, que ele já havia conhecido.

Percebendo que tinham demorado muito, as meninas se despediram apressadamente e saíram andando a passos rápidos para o castelo.

- Nos veremos de novo? – Questionou Draco, o garoto loiro, cabelos lisos e olhos cinza com raios azuis.

- Não sei... Veremos... – Respondeu Virgínia, triste, pois sabia que talvez essa seria a última vez que os veria, já que não sabia se teria outras oportunidades de fugir...


	2. Conseqüências

**Capítulo 2: Conseqüências**

- Vocês demoraram muito. Eu tive que mentir para a governanta sobre o paradeiro de Virgínia. Por que demoraram tanto?

-Ah mãe, é que nós encontramos dois garotos plebeus e fizemos amizade com eles.

- Vocês ficaram loucas? Eu disse que era para serem rápidas e não dar conversa para ninguém. Além de eu desobedecer às ordens do Rei para vocês respirarem um ar diferente, vocês me aprontam uma dessa?

- Prometo que isso não irá mais se repetir, Dona Marisa.

- E não vai se repetir mesmo, porque eu não vou mais deixa-las sair para a aldeia. Estamos entendidas? – Falou Marisa muito nervosa.

- Mas... – Tentaram rebater, em uníssono.

- Nem mais nem meio mais... Virgínia troque logo de roupa e procure a governanta. Diga-lhes que estava nos jardins perto dos estábulos. E você Rebeca, coloque o avental e vá ordenhar a vaca.

Sem discutir, as garotas obedeceram às ordens dadas por Marisa.

Ao encontrar a governanta, ela apenas pede para que Virgínia a siga até o escritório do seu pai, sem pedir nenhuma explicação de onde ela estava. Muito temerosa, ela obedece à ordem.

Quando as portas duplas de Carvalho são abertas, ela vê seu pai sentando, muito vermelho de fúria, e um plebeu que havia lhes vendido os tomates.

- Têm certeza que foi essa garota a quem vendeste os tomates na aldeia?

- Sim, Alteza. Era essa ruiva mesmo, só que com roupas de plebéia e acompanhada de uma garotinha morena, pouco mais alta que ela e de olhos azuis.

- Creio que seja a filha da cozinheira. – Completou a governanta que cuidava de Virgínia.

Pronto! Estava feita a desgraça... Virgínia e Rebeca haviam sido descobertas e seu pai não a perdoaria por isso.

- Podem nos dar licença, por favor. Tenho que ter uma conversa séria com essa pequena. E o senhor está dispensado. – Falou o Rei Arthur rangendo os dentes.

Ao saírem, Virgínia começou a orar, pedindo que seu castigo fosse apenas um sermão e nada mais grave.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO. É SÓ EU DAR AS COSTAS QUE VOCÊ JÁ VAI APRONTAR? E AINDA POR CIMA, ACOMPANHADA DA FILHA DA COZINHEIRA E COM ROUPAS DE PLEBÉIA. EU NÃO ACREDITO. TANTO ESFORÇO PARA MANTER VOCÊ FELIZ NESSE CASTELO, MANTER VOCÊ SEGURA E LONGE DAQUELA ALDEIA E VOCÊ ME APRONTA UMA DESSAS. EXPLIQUE-SE. QUEM ACOBERTOU VOCÊS DUAS? FOI A COZINHEIRA, MÃE DA SUA AMIGUINHA?

- Papai, a Dona Marisa não sabia de nada. Eu que insisti para a Rebeca me emprestar uma roupa dela e me seguir até a aldeia. A culpa é toda minha. Eu é que sou muito curiosa e queria saber o que tem lá na aldeia.

- VOU DEMITIR ESSA COZINHEIRA E MANDAR A FILHA DELA EMBORA, JUNTO COM ELA.

- Não papai. Por favor. A culpa é toda minha. Eu que tive a idéia. Eu que convenci a Rebeca. Deixe-as aqui. Elas não têm culpa de nada, e nem tem para onde ir.

- TUDO BEM. MAS VOCÊ MOCINHA, ESTÁ PERMANENTEMENTE PROIBIDA DE SAIR DE DENTRO DESSE CASTELO...

- Nem pros jardins?

- NEM PROS JARDINS. E TAMBÉM ESTÁ PROIBIDA DE SE ENCONTRAR COM ESSA TAL DE REBECA OU DE IR PARA A COZINHA. ARRANJAREI OUTRA PROFESSORA DE BORDADOS PARA VOCÊ.

- Mas papai...

- NÃO RECLAME. VOCÊ FEZ POR ONDE MERECER ISSO. AGORA VÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO E SÓ SAIA DE LÁ AMANHÃ.

Ela saiu muito arrasada, além de estar com os ouvidos doendo de tantos gritos que o pai dela dera, não poderia mais visitar os jardins, correr pelo campo de tulipas, visitar o moinho abandonado quando quisesse ficar sozinha, cavalgar com sua égua Estrela e muito menos falar com Rebeca, sua única amiga e conselheira. Também estava aliviada porque o pai não ficou sabendo que ela passou a maior parte do tempo conversando com o Richard e com o Carlos.

**N/A:** Como é **minha primeira fic**, peço q me dêem um desconto. Ñ tenho beta, então qlqr erro, me perdoem.

Já q coloquei** 2 capítulos**, vou esperar algumas reviews de vcs pra ver o q estão achando. Se estiverem gostando, eu continuo... Se ñ, eu deleto a Fic e deixo vcs em paz ; D

**Bjão** e ñ custa nda apertar no botãozinho roxo e fazer uma autora iniciante feliz :D

**P.S.:** Estou aberta a sugestões sobre a fic, portanto, me digam do q estão gostando ou ñ...


	3. Quem ele queria

**Capítulo 3: Quem ele queria**

- Onde estiveram meus pequenos?

Quem perguntava era Narcisa, uma mãe carinhosa que sempre acobertava as travessuras do filho para ele não ser repreendido pelo pai.

- Estávamos a dar um passeio pela aldeia mamãe.

- De novo? Eu já não lhes disse que não quero você no meio daquela gente pobre? Não ouse ir lá outra vez, se não eu serei obrigada a contar tudo pro ser pai... E você sabe a bela surra que receberá por isso.

- Tudo bem mamãe.

Blaise já estava acostumado a ser tratado como um fantasma por Narcisa, que só tinha olhos e ouvidos para seu filho.

Draco ficou triste, pois sabia que não poderia mais ir até a aldeia falar com Virgínia. Essa garota havia mexido com o coração dele. Agora ele tinha certeza que sua vida seria um inferno. Longe da Virgínia e com sua mãe no seu pé, para não dar-lhe brecha para fugir. Também sabia que a próxima mulher de sua idade com quem ele teria contato, seria com as pretendentes que seu pai escolhesse para ele se casar. Mulheres fúteis e interesseiras.

Seriam longos anos de tédio, apenas com o Blaise para lhe fazer companhia por dentro do castelo.

Passaram-se os anos. Draco, alto, porte atlético, muito cobiçado pelas mulheres que cruzavam seu caminho, não tirava da cabeça a ruivinha que havia encontrado na feira. Não tinha sido a primeira garota plebéia com quem tinha tido contato. Aos dezesseis anos seu pai lhe levara, junto com Blaise até uma casa de diversão, cheia de mulheres belas, com corpos bem esculpidos e que aparentavam ser perfeitas. Ele teve contato com outras mulheres, até com duas princesas, que moravam em um castelo vizinho, onde seu pai tinha amizade com o pai delas.

Essas garotas ficaram se insinuando para ele e para Blaise, mas ele sabia o que ele queria, ou melhor, QUEM ele queria: VIRGÍNIA.

Porque ele não conseguia tira-la da cabeça? Será que era porque ela havia sido a única garota que não havia se insinuado pra ele? Será que é porque ele sabia que ela era proibida pra ele? Ou será que era aquele jeito meigo, jeito de anjo que ela apresentava? Essas dúvidas não lhe saíam da cabeça.

Quando havia completado dezoito anos, seu pai tinha lhe dado permissão para visitar a aldeia quando quisesse. Todos os dias ele ficava vagando por lá, à procura de uma garota sardenta com cabelos cor-de-fogo. Encontrou algumas ruivas, mas nenhuma era sua Virgínia, e ninguém conhecia nenhuma garota com as descrições que ele dava dela.

Ele já estava desistindo...

**N/A:** Capitulo muuuuuuuuuuuuuito curto, mas foi só pra mostrar como foi quando Draco voltou pra casa. Adoreeeeei as reviews que recebi. Não esperava tantas assim nos dois primeiros capítulos.

Queria lembrar que a fic vai ser meio morgada, sem muita ação, já que é um romance com Drama. Mas já to começando a escrever uma com Romance e Humor, também D/G. Essa vai ter muita ação e humor.

Arrumei uma beta, mas ela ainda não me mandou os capítulos betados, portanto, quando ela betar os capítulos eu substituo.

Já respondi algumas reviews particularmente, mas aí vão as respostas pra todas as reviews...

Beijos.

**Rute Riddle****** Valeu pelo apoio Rute. E espero que continue acompanhando mesmo.

Beijos.

**Lara Bradley: **Valeu pela review... Pode deixar que vou atualizar rapidinho. Se eu precisar de ajuda, me der um bloqueio, eu falo com você. Obrigada pela atenção. Também adoro ler fics.

Beijos.

**Srtas. Weasel**Que bom que estão gostando da fic. Prometo que não vou mais excluí-la.

Assim que der eu atualizo... Os capítulos vão ser curtinhos mesmo, pq a fic em si é curta. Mas já vem outra por aí...

Beijos.

**Xininha**: Obrigada pelos elogios. Também sou super fã do casal D/G.

Assim q der eu atualizo. Continue acompanhando a fic.

Beijos.

**Miaka-ELA**Pois é, o encontro deles foi rápido, mas foi o bastante pra perceberem que foram feitos um pro outro. Hehehe... Na minha fic o Sr. Weasley, ou melhor, Rei Arthur, não é tão bonzinho não. Mas ele só quer a segurança da sua única filha :D

Beijos.

**Kyky:** Que bom q estás gostando.

Beijos.

**Milinha**: Que bom que gostou da minha fic. Prometo que não vou mais excluir. Continue acompanhando. Pode deixar que os próximos capítulos vão vir rapidinho.

Beijos.

Prometo que amanhã posto o Capítulo quatro, mesmo que não esteja betado.

Beijos.

Tati Black


	4. Notícia inesperada

**Capítulo 4: Notícia inesperada**

Agora com dezessete anos, Virgínia estava muito bonita. Não era muito alta, tinha o corpo com curvas de dar inveja a qualquer garota de sua idade, o cabelo, agora na altura da cintura, ainda era liso com cachos nas pontas, de um vermelho muito intenso. As sardas, antes excessiva, agora eram bem distribuídas em seu rosto. Tinha os melhores vestidos, comia tudo do bom e do melhor, vivia num dos mais belos castelos daquele reino, mas sentia-se totalmente infeliz.

Tinha que ficar dentro do castelo, não podia ir até os jardins para respirar ar puro e observar as tulipas que um dia tinham sido cultivadas por sua mãe. Se quisesse pegar um pouco de sol, tinha que ir até um terraço que ficava do lado leste do castelo, e de lá não podia passar. Era vigiada 24h por dia, sem falar no número de seguranças no castelo que seu pai fez questão de aumentar, ou seja, não tinha como dar uma fugidinha... Estava limitada a viver trancada dentro do castelo. Também estava proibida de freqüentar os bailes que eram realizados no castelo. Só podia ficar ouvindo a música ou observando do alto das escadas, escondida.

Seu pai era irredutível. Não voltava atrás na sua decisão de jeito nenhum. Não adiantaram as ameaças de suicídio. Sempre que ia tentar algo, tinha três velhas charlatãs que não a deixavam tentar nada. Não podia visitar Rebeca. Depois daquele dia, só a tinha visto uma vez, quando ela saía do castelo. A observou da janela do seu quarto, que ficava no alto de uma das torres.

As únicas vezes que saiu do castelo, foi quando fazia aniversário. Seu pai cedia uma hora para ela cavalgar em Estrela, dentro dos jardins do castelo, acompanhada de mais duas pessoas.

Uma semana antes do seu aniversário de dezoito anos, seu pai chamou-a até seu escritório.

- Sim, papai? O senhor gostaria de falar comigo?

- Oh, sim... Sente-se.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Você não fez nada querida... Eu apenas quero comunicar-lhe que no seu aniversário de dezoito anos haverá um baile de máscaras...

Quando ele parou um pouco de falar, ela abriu um sorriso enorme. Será que ele a tiraria do castigo?

- Não pense que eu me esqueci do seu castigo não. Eu ainda não acabei. Nesse baile, estarão todos os seus pretendentes. Convidei todos. No fim da festa, eu anunciarei o seu noivo. Já combinei tudo com o pai dele.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO. EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR COM QUALQUER UM QUE VOCÊ ESCOLHEU. A VIDA É MINHA E VOCÊ NÃO PODE TER ESSE DIREITO SOBRE ELA.

- FALE DIREITO COMIGO. Você sabe que na sociedade em que vivemos temos que casar nossos filhos com alguém de boa família e boa reputação. O casamento não tem nada haver com sentimentos. Isso é coisa para plebeus. Você é de uma família nobre e tem que ter seus descendentes com sangue azul também. Casamento é um negócio entre duas pessoas para ter um herdeiro para todos os seus bens.

- SÓ VOCÊS HOMENS RICOS PENSAM ASSIM... DE QUE ADIANTA TANTO DINHEIRO, TANTA RIQUESA, TANTO LUXO SE, QUANDO VOCÊ MORRER, VAI FICAR TUDO AQUI? VOCÊ TEM QUE VIVER COM QUEM VOCÊ AMA PARA SER FELIZ E QUANDO MORRER, LEVAR TODO AMOR E TODA A ALEGRIA COM VOCÊ... PORQUE SÓ SENTIMENTOS PERMANECEM NA NOSSA ALMA PARA SEMPRE.

- CALE-SE. Já disse pra não falar assim comigo. Com sua mãe e comigo também aconteceu do mesmo jeito. Acabamos nos apaixonando por causa da convivência. Com todos os nobres é assim, e vai ser assim com você também. Sou seu pai e posso sim decidir sua vida. E já está decidido. Seu noivo já foi arranjado e em breve, você o conhecerá e mais breve ainda, estará casada com ele.

Sabendo que não tinha mais jeito, saiu revoltada e trancou-se no quarto. Chorou muito. Ela, por viver presa no castelo, imaginou que poderia acontecer o mesmo que acontecia nas histórias de conto de fadas. Seu príncipe, Richard, com quem ela nunca havia deixado de sonhar, viria salvá-la e levá-la-ia com ele para viverem felizes para sempre. Mas nunca isso aconteceu. Ela era apaixonada por um garoto que só tinha visto uma única vez, mas que nunca havia esquecido, mesmo cinco anos depois.

**N/A:** Desculpem-me... Prometi que ia postar esse capítulo ontem, mas a porcaria do FF estava com frescura e eu não consegui postar... :'(

Não me matem...

Mais um capítulo bem curtinho...

Boas notícias: já acabei a fic, por isso todo dia estou postando. Os capítulos ainda não estão betados.

O dia do baile ta chegando, e com ele... Muuuuuitas surpresas...

Beijos.

**Srtas. Weasel** Pois é, eles perceberam que há uma química especial entre os dois.

O Blaise vai aparecer pouco na fic, foi só pra fazer companhia ao Draco.

Beijos.

**Lara:** Pois é, esse capítulo foi bem curtinho mesmo, mas os próximos capítulos vão vir bem rapidinho.

Beijos.

**Xininha****** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, pois é... Ele não consegue tirar a ruiva da cabeça...

Beijos.

**Kyky:** Com certeza... ;D... Valeu por mais uma review...

Beijos.

**Miaka:** Pois é, ele não vai conseguir tirar a ruiva da cabeça… Obrigada pela review...

Beijos.

**Rute Riddle**: Que bom que continuas a acompanhar... Valeu pela review...

Beijos.

Até o próximo capítulo...

Tati Black.


	5. Notícia inesperada Parte II

**Capítulo 5: Notícia inesperada - Parte II**

- Draco, venha até a biblioteca... Quero conversar com você.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Isso é jeito de falar com seu pai?

- Desculpe Vossa Alteza, o que desejas?

- Também não exagere. Quero comunicar-lhe que sua noiva já foi escolhida.

- O quê? Como assim? Noiva? Eu vou me casar?

- Sim, vai... E não demonstre surpresa. Você sempre soube que um dia isso aconteceria. Seu noivado vai acontecer dentro de uma semana, num baile de máscaras.

- Ela é bonita, pelo menos?

- Eu não sei. Apenas tratei com o pai dela.

- COMO ASSIM? ALÉM DE ME ARRUMAR UM CASAMENTO PRA MIM VOCÊ NEM SABE SE ELA É UMA BARANGA?

- No baile, quando o Rei Arthur anunciar que você é o noivo da filha dele, você poderá ver o rosto dela. E não se preocupe, se ela for uma baranga eu arrumo um jeito de desfazer o acordo, afinal, eu não quero meu filho indo a bailes com uma mulher feia ao seu lado e muito menos netos feios. Está dispensado.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah, já ia esquecendo: EU SOU SEU PAI E VOCÊ NÃO DEVE GRITAR COMIGO, ENTENDIDO?

- Sim, senhor.

- Agora se retire.

Sem dizer mais nada, Draco saiu e correu para contar as novidades para Blaise.

-Não sei por que você ficou surpreso, Draco. Você já sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer.

- É, só que eu esperava que fosse mais tarde, afinal, ainda tenho muito que curtir.

- Ainda bem que sou órfão e posso escolher qualquer uma e qualquer idade pra me casar também. Ah, esqueci de lhe contar algo.

- O que foi dessa vez?... Não me diga que achou Virgínia... – Falou essa última parte sussurrando, cheio de esperanças.

- Não, não. Você não consegue tirar ela da cabeça, não é? – Draco apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – O que eu tenho pra lhe dizer não envolve mulheres.

- Então o que houve?

- Seu pai me chamou pra conversar. Disse que agora que eu tenho dezoito anos, sou eu que assumo o castelo e a fortuna de minha família.

- Quer dizer que você vai embora?

- Sim, porque agora sou Rei.

- Hum... E quando você vai?

- Eu falei com seu pai, pra me dar um curto prazo pra eu me mudar, afinal, tenho que conversar muito com seu pai pra ele me falar dos negócios de minha família, da fortuna, essas coisas de praxe.

- Entendo... E daqui a quanto tempo você vai embora?

- Assim que você se casar.

- Você já sabia que eu ia me casar e não me disse nada?

- Seu pai pediu sigilo total...

- Traidores... E outra coisa... Eu vou morar com minha esposa debaixo do mesmo teto que meus pais? Achei que eles fossem me dar um castelo...

- Eu tomei liberdade e perguntei isso ao seu pai. Ele me disse que você vai ficar morando nesse castelo com sua esposa e que ele vai se mudar com sua mãe para a Irlanda. Vão morar no castelo que seu avô deixou pra ele.

- Hum... Certo. Estou rezando para que essa esposa que meu pai arranjou seja bonita o bastante pra tirar Virgínia da minha cabeça...

- Não sei como você ainda pensa nela... Com tantas mulheres caindo aos seus pés...

- Por isso mesmo... Ela foi a única que manteve uma conversa civilizada comigo, mesmo não sabendo que eu era um príncipe.

- Vocês eram apenas crianças bobas...

- Mesmo assim... Ela era especial...

Draco continuou com seus devaneios, falando alto de um modo sonhador, e Blaise o deixou sozinho.

**N/A:** esse capítulo foi maior, e como prometido, estou postando um capítulo por dia.

Beijos a todos que leram e a todos q estão comentando.

E para qm ler... **REVIEW PLEASE**...

BEIJOS...

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

**Miaka:** Isso mesmo... o pai prometeu que ia mantê-la presa e cumpriu... Continue acompanhando que o baile vem por aí...

Beijos.

**Srtas. Weasel****** Com certeza... esse baile promete... Obrigada por ler e comentar...

Beijos.

**Kyky:** Pois é, 1 capítulo por dia... a fic já está acabada...

Beijos.

Até o próximo capítulo.

**Tati Black**


	6. Preparação para o baile

**Capítulo 6: Preparação para o baile**

A semana que antecedeu o baile foi muito agitada para os moradores de todos os castelos que haviam sido convidados. O movimento estava intenso principalmente para os moradores do castelo do rei Arthur, onde seria realizado o baile.

Costureiras para um lado, alfaiates pra outro, doceiras, cozinheiras, artistas plásticos, decoradores, estava um verdadeiro inferno aquilo ali. O baile teria uma decoração clássica, tudo muito dourado, brilhos, esculturas e máscaras gigantes enfeitando os jardins e todo o salão, já que era um baile de máscaras.

Estava tudo indo na mais perfeita ordem. Tudo sendo montado dentro do prazo. Seria um baile inesquecível, e essa era a intenção do rei Arthur. Queria que este, fosse o melhor baile de todos os tempos, já que se tratava do noivado de sua filha.

Estavam todos muito felizes e entusiasmados, menos uma garota: Virgínia. Ela ainda não aceitava o fato de seu pai escolher seu noivo, decidir o seu casamento e tudo em sua vida.

- Querida, dá pra você virar um pouco pra eu terminar de medir a barra de seu vestido?

Era a costureira, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Ela estava fazendo a última prova de seu vestido. Ela mesma havia escolhido o modelo e a cor. Era um azul escuro, quase violeta, com diamantes pequenos distribuídos por todo o vestido. Ela quis o vestido assim porque lhe lembrava o céu que ela admirava todas as noites do alto do moinho abandonado, o qual ela não ia há cinco anos. O vestido era de um modelo simples, tomara-que-caia e saia rodada, luvas prateadas que iam até os cotovelos. Já tinha combinado o penteado com a cabeleireira e as jóias eram umas de sua mãe, toda com diamantes, igual ao vestido.

- Já acabei querida, pode descer e tirar o vestido. Vou terminar os ajustes e assim que tiver pronto eu mando trazer-lhe.

- Obrigada.

- E a propósito, você quer que eu venha lhe ajudar a vesti-lo no dia da festa?

- Sim, senhora. Seria de grande ajuda. – Na verdade, Virgínia não queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A semana passou depressa e o dia do baile chegou. Draco estava ansioso para conhecer sua noiva. Não que ele gostasse da idéia, mas já que não havia outro jeito, teria que se contentar com ela.

- Estás tão inquieto essa semana meu filho.

- Claro mamãe, mais tarde acontecerá esse bendito baile, de onde eu sairei noivo, comprometido.

- E o que querias? Daqui a pouco tu chegas a uma idade avançada e não conseguiria mais nenhuma boa pretendente.

- Mamãe, eu só tenho dezoito anos. Tudo bem, farei dezenove daqui a dois meses, mas mesmo assim, ainda me acho muito novo.

- Entenda Draco. Teu pai escolheu a dedo tua pretendente, e não podes desperdiçá-la assim.

- Escolheu a dedo? Há-há-há... Não me faças rir mamãe... Meu pai nunca viu essa garota. Ele deve ter escolhido a dedo a família dela e a fortuna dela, isso sim!

Quando Narcisa ia revidar a afirmação do filho, um criado a interrompeu, dizendo que a costureira, o cabeleireiro e o maquiador já haviam chegado para arrumá-la.

- A senhora já vai se arrumar? O baile só é à noite e nós mal acabamos de almoçar...

- Draco querido, mulheres tem que se arrumar muito mais que os homens, por isso, é necessário começar o trabalho cedo.

Dizendo isso, Narcisa se retirou deixando um Draco inquieto com a proximidade da hora do baile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Virgínia minha filha, quero conversar com você.

- O que foi papai? Fale rápido que toda aquela gente já está estressada para começar a me arrumar.

-Gostou da sua "Equipe de Beleza"? São os melhores do Reino.

- Achei um exagero. – Cortou Virgínia num tom que demonstrava tédio.

- Só chamei para dar-te as ordenadas do baile. Assim que começar, eu vou anunciar-lhe como minha filha e você dançará com todos os pretendentes. São cinco ao todo.

- Pra quê tudo isso se eu já sei que o senhor já escolheu o meu noivo?

- É que ninguém sabe que eu já o escolhi, apenas o pai dele. Dá uma expectativa nos outros, sabe?

Virgínia não agüentou mais aquela conversa. Doía-lhe muito saber que casaria com dezoito anos com um desconhecido e ainda apaixonada por "Richard". Deixou seu pai sozinho no escritório e se dirigiu para o quarto onde sua "Equipe de Beleza" a estava esperando.

- Vamos logo menina, temos que lhe aprontar antes do sol se pôr.

- Já preparamos seu banho. Quando acabar faremos o cabelo. Vou prendê-lo em um coque com uns fios soltos e...

- Seu vestido já está pronto querida, quando for vesti-lo...

- Você tem algodão? Vou precisar pra quando for lhe maquiar...

A cabeça de Virgínia rodava. Tinham mais de cinco pessoas em seu quarto, todas falando ao mesmo tempo... Ela estava se sentindo sufocada... A única coisa que queria era estar sozinha no moinho abandonado quando fazia quando era pequena e estava triste. Mas não podia fugir dali. Tinha que aceitar as instruções e se arrumar para o baile, afinal, era melhor aceitar tudo ao invés de gastar suas energias tentando convencer seu pai, que era irredutível nas decisões.

Ela tomou seu banho e vestiu as roupas íntimas com um roupão por cima. Começou pelo cabelo e unhas. Ela ficou com um coque no alto da cabeça, uma tiara de diamantes fina e umas mechas cacheadas caindo do lado de seu rosto. Fizeram a maquiagem leve e a vestiram. Ela ia ficando nervosa a cada minuto que passava, e para ela, o tempo estava passando rápido demais. Enquanto era arrumada, um filme de sua vida passou pela sua cabeça.

Sua infância feliz junto de sua amiga Rebeca, os passeios pelos jardins e pelo campo de tulipas, suas cavalgadas em Estrela, as fugidas para ficar sozinha no moinho pensando em sua vida, o dia em que fugiu com Rebeca para a aldeia e conheceu Richard e Carlos... E os seus últimos cinco anos, trancada dentro do castelo, sozinha, sem nenhuma amiga e ninguém para conversar e contar suas frustrações.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo... Desculpa a demora, mas o fanfiction não tava me deixando postar... ( Quase que jogo meu PC longe...

Péssimas notícias: vou passar o fim de semana na casa de uma amiga, portanto O BAILE só vai vir na segunda-feira.

**O Baile** ta chegando... É no próximo capítulo **D**...

Beijo pra quem comentou, obrigada, e quem não comentou... **SUBIMIT REVIEW**... GO... HEHEHE...

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Srtas. Weasel****** Obrigada por mais uma review... Eu tb adooooro o Draco...

Continuem acompanhando a fic...

Beijos.

**Milinha****** Pois é, os capítulos são curtinhos mesmo... Mas em compensação, eu posto TODOS OS DIAS...

Obrigada pela review...

Beijos.

**Miaka:** Hehehhe… Também acho que é a cara do Draco esses tipos de comentários.

Valeu por mais uma review.

Beijos.

**Kyky:** ISSO MESMO... E a fic já ta acabando...

Beijos.

**.Srtá.Felton:** Obrigada pela review... Hhehehehe... O amanhã demora um pouquinho mesmo... P

Beijos.

**Miss Lali Digorry:** Valeu pela review… Ta aí: mais um capítulo...

Beijos.

**Nayara Marra:** Obrigada pela review. A fic tem oito capítulos e mais um extra... Já ta acabando...

Continue acompanhando.

Beijos.

**NÃO ME MATEM... **Mais é bom porque dá uma expectativa e vocês comentam mais...

Só vou postar o baile (próximo capítulo) se tiver **dez reviews** (to começando a ficar exigente... D)... Vocês têm três dias pra comentar, portanto... **SUBIMIT REVIEW...**

**Beijos e até segunda no Baile...**

**Tati Black**


	7. O Baile Parte I

**Capítulo 7: O Baile**

- Mamãe, apresse-se. Nós vamos nos atrasar.

Já era a terceira vez que Draco chamava pela mãe do pé da escada.

- Acalme-se meu filho. Vá se acostumando também. Mulheres sempre demoram pra se arrumar, principalmente se o filho delas vai noivar.

- Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso toda hora, papai. Já estou nervoso o bastante. Estou sufocado, a ponto de explodir.

Pouco longe dali, o baile já estava começando. A maioria dos convidados já havia chegado, e sem mais paciência pra esperar os atrasados, o rei Arthur decidiu apresentar logo sua filha.

- Quero apresentar a vocês minha pequena Virgínia, aniversariante.

Ninguém ali sabia que nessa noite também seria o noivado de Virgínia. Achavam que só seriam apresentados os pretendentes como de costume.

Virgínia surgiu no alto da escada, estava deslumbrante com seu vestido azul escuro e sua máscara prateada. Todos bateram palmas, e como de costume, seu pai guiou-lhe até o centro do salão para dançar a valsa.

Todos já estavam dançando no meio do salão dançando, inclusive Virgínia, que dançava com um jovem que devia ser pouco mais velho que ela com uma máscara azul, quando Draco adentrou no salão com seus pais. Narcisa estava radiante em seu vestido verde garrafa, e draco trajava vestes azuis claras, que realçavam seus olhos e contrastava com sua máscara dourada.

Draco sentou em uma mesa e observou a pista. A ruiva lhe chamou atenção. Ele decidiu falar com ela, nem procurou sabem quem era sua futura noiva que já havia sido apresentada antes dele chegar.

- Com licença, será que me dá a honra dessa dança?

Virgínia assentiu com a cabeça, deixando o rapaz que dançava um pouco contrariado.

- Como é o nome da senhorita?

- Virgínia.

- Não é possível! És tu mesma, Virgínia? – Draco não se continha de alegria. Depois de anos à procura, havia achado sua Virgínia.

- Sim, me chamo Virgínia. Conheces-me de onde para perguntar se sou eu mesma? – Virgínia estava angustiada com aquele baile. Sempre gostou de bailes, mas só de lembrar que sairia dali noiva, seu estômago já revirava. Se não estivesse nesse estado, teria reparado naqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto tinha sonhado, já que seria difícil reconhecer sua voz que estava tão mudada.

- Lembras de tua infância?

- Claro que me lembro. Como poderia esquecer a melhor época da minha vida? A época em que era livre? – Virgínia estava sendo seca com ele.

- Será que podemos conversar melhor, lá nos jardins?

- Claro, vamos.

Virgínia adorou a idéia de sair dali. E principalmente a idéia de visitar os jardins, os quais ela estava morta de saudades. Draco queria conversar com calma com ela, afinal, ele não sabia se ela lembrava dele, ou melhor, se ela sentia todo aquele amor inexplicável que ela tinha por ele.

Sentaram-se em um banco perto de umas roseiras. Virgínia ficou de frente para Draco, e então olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Seu coração foi até a garganta. A lembrança do dia da aldeia voltou a habitar-lhe a mente. Ela ficou estática.

- Vo... Você se... Se chama... Ri... Richard? – Virgínia mal conseguia falar, devido ao nó que se formava em sua garganta.

- Não. Chamo-me Draco...

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. Por um momento ela achou que era ele que estava ali em sua frente. Ela desviou o olhar. Ela ficou confusa, pois tinha certeza que eram os mesmos olhos.

- Mas quando fugia vestido de plebeu eu costumava usar o codinome Richard para não revelar minha verdadeira identidade. – Completou Draco.

Ela virou para ele. Retirou a máscara e ele fez o mesmo. Ficaram algum tempo se olhando, até que ele tomou a iniciativa e foi se aproximando devagar dela. Estava tão próximo que se as sardas dela tivessem vida já teriam pulado pro rosto dele.

Quando o lábio dele roçou no dela, ela se afastou. Estava chorando muito.

- O que houve Virgínia? – Draco estava triste. Tinha certeza que tinha visto que ela sentia o mesmo que ele quando ela lhe olhou fixamente. Ele sabia que aqueles olhos de cor chocolate não lhe enganariam.

- Eu não quero criar falsas esperanças.

- Como assim?

- Esquece. É assunto meu e do meu pai. Na hora certa você vai saber.

Ela saiu, andando a passos largos para o lugar que ela tinha mais saudades, o moinho abandonado.

Draco ficou confuso, parado por um tempo, tentando entender o que ela tinha dito. Então resolveu segui-la.

Ela entrou e se sentou na pequena sacada que existia no último andar do moinho. Ficou fitando o céu enquanto controlava as lágrimas que lhe banhavam o rosto.

- Muito bonita a vista daqui. – Draco sentou-se do lado dela.

- Sempre que eu queria ficar sozinha eu vinha pra este lugar. Ninguém me achava. Era meu lugar secreto. – Explicou-lhe, sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- Agora não é mais tão secreto, eu sei que ele existe.

Ela riu fraco. Sempre tinha imaginado o seu reencontro com Richard, ou melhor, Draco. Nunca havia imaginado que seria desse jeito.

Ela olhou pra ele, e ele fitou todos os detalhes de seu rosto, querendo gravá-los em sua mente. Agora sabia que nenhuma mulher que casasse faria com que ele esquecesse dela. Ela era especial, era feita pra ele. E ela seria dele, nem que para isso tivesse que fugir com ela.

Envolvidos por uma brisa leve, debaixo daquele céu estrelado, apenas com o silêncio como testemunha, eles foram se aproximando. Sabiam que aquilo era a coisa mais certa que fariam, já que se amavam inexplicavelmente e era também a coisa mais errada, pois eram comprometidos. Mais fosse certo ou errado, o que importava era que o destino deles já havia sido traçado. Eles tinham que ficar juntos. Eram feitos um para o outro.

Ele roçou de leve os lábios sobre o dela, até selar aquele beijo de vez. Aos poucos ela abriu a boca e ele introduziu a língua. Ficaram nesse beijo envolvente durante um longo tempo, tempo necessário para perderem totalmente o fôlego e esquecerem quem eram o que estavam fazendo ali ou o que aconteceria depois.

Ficaram mais um tempo lá, conversando amenidades, se beijando de vez em quando, e cada vez mais com a certeza de que eram apaixonados.

- Acho que já devemos voltar. – Depois de um tempo abraçados em silêncio, Virgínia percebeu que teria que encarar a realidade.

- Não. Vamos ficar mais um pouquinho? – falou Draco com uma voz manhosa e uma carinha de criança que pede um doce.

- Não dá. Eu tenho que acabar com minhas ilusões. Já sofri demais durante esses cinco anos. Agora que todos os meus sonhos se realizaram, eles vão acabar bruscamente. E o pior é que eu não posso fazer nada para impedir meu destino de acontecer.

- Por que você está falando tudo isso?

- Vamos voltar para o baile e você entenderá tudo. Só peço que não esqueça desse momento que tivemos hoje, porque eu sei que eu não conseguirei esquecer.

- Eu nunca te esqueci Virgínia, e agora que consegui esse momento... Eu jamais esquecerei... Eu te amo Virgínia.

- Eu também te amo, Draco.

Virgínia já estava chorando novamente, lembrando do futuro que lhe esperava.

- Eu sei que nunca vou te esquecer, mas era o mais certo pra eu fazer.

- Por favor, Virgínia, não esqueças de mim... Você nasceu pra ser minha, e enquanto eu não conseguir ter você ao meu lado, eu não vou desistir.

- É tarde demais. Meu futuro já foi traçado pelo meu pai. Vamos voltar ao baile, quero acabar logo com essa tortura.

- Isso que estamos tendo agora é tortura pra você? Não era o que parecia... – Falou um Draco indignado.

- Claro que não é tortura, afinal, eu amo você. A tortura que estou vivendo agora são meus pensamentos e meus sentimentos se misturando. Você não tem idéia do caos que está dentro de mim.

- Desculpe-me. Bom, já que você quer, vamos voltar.

Se eles soubessem que o destino conspirava em favor deles, eles não estariam tristes e sofrendo do jeito que estavam.

Draco deu o que eles julgavam ser o último abraço, e em seguida o último beijo.

Virgínia acabou de secar as lágrimas e repôs a máscara. Draco fez o mesmo.

Seguiram em silêncio pelo jardim e, ao entrar no salão se olharam, e transmitiram com o olhar todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ele foi sentar-se junto com seus pais, xingando até a última geração por saber que logo teria seu noivado anunciado. Nem lembrava mais disso enquanto esteve com Virgínia, com sua Virgínia.

Ela sentou-se perto de seu pai, que conversava animado com uma outra mulher até perceber sua presença.

- O que houve Virgínia? Sumiste e agora me apareces com este semblante triste...

- Estive nos jardins, pensando em minha vida. E estou triste porque sei que hoje o senhor acaba de vez com minha vida. Aliás, acabe logo com esse tormento. Anuncie logo esse noivado.

- Tudo bem... Mais saiba que tudo o que eu faço é pensando em você, no seu bem.

- Se quisesse me ver bem, não tomaria decisões sobre minha vida sem meu consentimento. Como eu posso ser feliz com algo que eu não aprovo?

- Não julgues assim querida. Um dia, você vai entender que tudo o que eu fiz foi tentando manter você bem.

- Manter sua fortuna bem, não? Acabe de uma vez com isso. Anuncie logo esse noivado. – Ela estava seca e não conseguia olhar fundo nos olhos de seu pai. Ele ainda tentou falar algo, mais desistiu.

Arthur pegou uma colher e sua taça que estivera com vinho durante o jantar que nem Draco nem Virgínia haviam participado.

Bateu com a colher na taça. A orquestra parou de tocar e todos desviaram a atenção para o rei.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para Virgínia antes de começar a falar...

**N/A:** O maior capítulo da fic, e o mais importante também. Espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte... Vou torturar vocês mais um pouquinho...

Deixei o anúncio do noivado para o próximo capítulo, já que na consegui as dez reviews... (

Espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte do baile.

Beijos pra todos que comentaram, e as respostas das reviews vem no próximo capítulo, a conclusão do baile.

Beijos

Tati Black


	8. E o destino se completa

**Capítulo 8: E o destino se completa.**

Peço a atenção de todos vocês. – Ele esperou um momento até todos se sentarem e voltarem a total atenção para ele. Draco não percebeu que Virgínia estava sentada ao lado dele. – O motivo para reunir todo o Reino hoje, em meu castelo, tem dois motivos especiais. O primeiro, é o que foi anunciado para todos... O aniversário de dezoito anos de minha filha Virgínia.

Todos aplaudiram. Draco sabia o que viria em seguida. Apenas baixou a cabeça e apoiou seu rosto em suas mãos, tentando conter a tristeza que tomava conta dele e tentando controlar a ardência de seus olhos. Como chegaram atrasados, Draco não havia visto o Rei apresentar sua filha aos convidados, e não sabia que Virgínia era filha de Arthur.

- O segundo motivo que trouxe a todos aqui, mesmo sem vocês saberem, é que hoje foi o dia escolhido para anunciar o noivado de minha filha.

De extremos opostos, Virgínia e Draco sentiam o estômago revirar, o ar faltar e um nó se formar na garganta de ambos.

- Escolhi a dedo o pretendente de minha única filha, afinal a única coisa que me importa é a felicidade dela.

Virgínia lançou um olhar mortal ao seu pai. A felicidade dela? Se ele quisesse a felicidade dela, não tinha prendido ela durante cinco anos em seu castelo e nem a forçaria a se casar. Deixaria que ela escolhesse seu marido, e, por ela, seria Draco.

Arthur esperou o burburinho que tinha se instalado no salão se extinguir para dar continuidade ao anúncio.

- Durante algum tempo eu analisei os pretendentes e achei que o que mais se adequava para casar com minha princesinha era o herdeiro da família Malfoy. É um rapaz de boa família e que eu tenho certeza que fará minha filha feliz. Peço que os dois agora dancem uma valsa.

Draco levantou de cabeça baixa. Virgínia não sabia que o sobrenome de Draco era Malfoy, então, também de cabeça baixa foi guiada pelo seu pai até o centro do salão.

Quando chegaram próximos, Draco respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça. Quando observou aquela garota de azul escuro e cabelos cor-de-fogo de cabeça baixa abriu um sorriso enorme. Seus olhos brilharam. Percebendo que ela não tinha coragem de levantar a cabeça, apertou a mão do pai dela, retirou uma caixinha preta do bolso. Ela estava com o coração palpitando. Não queria de forma alguma encarar os olhos de quem quer que fosse que estivesse de frente para ela.

Estendendo o anel, ele perguntou em voz baixa, quase num sussurro:

- Aceita casar comigo Virgínia?

Ela ficou estática. Levantou a cabeça devagar. Sem se conter de alegria, encarou os olhos dele. Os seus estavam marejados. Sem mais esperar, se jogou nos braços dele e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

- É claro que aceito Draco...

Todos bateram palmas e uma valsa suave começou a tocar.

Ele retirou o anel da caixinha, colocou no anelar dela e começaram a dançar. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e disse num fio de voz:

- Eu nunca achei que um dia meus sonhos se tornariam realidade.

- Eu sempre esperei por esse momento. Não adiantava nada, nós tínhamos que terminar junto. Fomos fetos um pro outro.

- Eu te amo, Draco.

- Eu te amo, minha Virgínia...

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Calma, não acabou... AINDA... Vai ter mais um capítulo, um extra contando como ficou a vida deles...

Amei as reviews e queria agradecer a todo mundo q acompanhou a fic e que deixou uma review, e pra quem leu e ñ deixou review também...

Aí vão as respostas das reviews:

**Miaka:** pois é… o Draco ficou rebelde mesmo e a gina tinha q ficar num clima de velório, afinal... Não queria q nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Beijo.

**Kyky:** Valeu pela review... Beijo.

**Megami-san****** Que bom! Mais uma leitora... Espero q tenha gostado da fic. Beijo.

**Dama mary potter****** Valeu pela review... Que bom que gostou. Beijo.

**Mila Potter Evans****** Que bom q gostou da fic. Também acho o Draco lindo e gostoso... rsrsrs... Valeu pela review... Beijo.

**Lou Malfoy****** Obrigada pela review e fico feliz que estejas gostando. O Blaise vai ficar com a Rebeca? Hum... Ñ sei... Espere e verá... Só tem mais um capítulo. O EXTRA. Beijo.

**Megami-san****** Valeu por mais uma review. Beijo.

**Kyky:** Aqui está o capítulo. O próximo vem amanhã. Beijo.

**Miaka:** hauihauihauihuiaha… Os Malfoys atrasados realmente é cômico, e o Draco não ia perder a chance de conferir se aquela era a ruivinha que ele tinha procurado por tanto tempo... Valeu pela review. Beijo.

**verons****** Que bom que te agradas com minha fic. Espero que gostes dos últimos capítulos. Beijos.

** Lady Star :** Que bom que gostas. Valeu pela review. Beijos.

**.Srtá.Felton:** Ta aí o capítulo. Valeu pela review. Beijos.

**Rute Riddle****** Não falta mt pra acabar na. Esse capítulo seria o último, mas fiz um extra. É drama pq no desenvolver da fic eles ficaram separados, sofrendo. Mas tem um final feliz! Beijo e obrigada pela review.

Valeu mesmo gente. Amei as reviews de vcs. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e assim que der eu posto o Extra.

Beijos,

Tati Black.


	9. E a vida continua

**Capítulo Extra: E a vida continua...**

- Nem acredito que o Blaise vai casar. Depois de tanto me afirmar que queria procurar bastante uma mulher pra ele, acabou escolhendo Rebeca, que reencontrou em seu baile de noivado.

- É meu amor, já vimos que não fomos só nós que fomos feitos um pro outro. E acho que fiz bem em mandar um vestido anonimamente pra Rebeca, pra ela ir ao baile de penetra. Valeu a pena. Era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer por uma amiga que tinha me feito tanta falta.

- Você sempre fugindo das regras de seu pai, não é? Se ele soubesse que você tinha mandado um vestido pra ela...

Ele nunca saberia. Mandei a costureira ir vê-la e fazer um sob encomenda. Do jeito que ela quisesse. E que incluísse o valor do dela, no meu. Aí meu pai ia pagar dois vestidos achando que era um só...

- Muito espertinha você... E como está meu bebê?

- Seu, não, nosso. Está um pouco inquieto hoje. Mas é normal, já que estou no oitavo mês de gestação.

Draco era sempre carinhoso com Virgínia. Procurava fazer todas as suas vontades e era muito carinhoso com crianças também.

- Papá... Inho... Inho...

- Eu estou vendo Milena, é um belo passarinho.

Draco já estava há três anos casado com Virgínia. O casamento tinha sido bem simples, nos jardins do castelo do Rei Arthur. Foi uma cerimônia rápida e só estavam presentes os familiares e alguns amigos próximos. Não quiseram festas nem muito luxo. Eles só queriam casar e viver em paz.

Tinham a pequena Milena, com um ano e meio e Virgínia estava grávida de seu segundo filho, que, mesmo contra a vontade de Draco, seria o último...

Milena era loira de olhos azuis, como seu pai. Mas os traços do rosto e o seu jeito não negavam que era filha de Virgínia. Como a mãe, ela adorava brincar pelos jardins, correndo atrás de borboletas e passarinhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais um ano passou. Milena estava com dois anos e o pequeno Richard, nome em homenagem ao passado dos pais, estava com um aninho. Era ruivo de olhos azuis. O cabelo tinha o mesmo corte do cabelo do pai.

- Vamos Virgínia, apresse-se... Somos os padrinhos e não podemos chegar atrasados no casamento...

- Calma amor, você acha que é fácil arrumar a mim e as crianças? Elas não param quietas.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo a arrumá-las... Milena desça já da cama, pare de pular.

As crianças tinham enorme respeito pelo pai. Ele era o único que conseguia pará-las. E Virgínia se divertia quando ele falava mais sério com as crianças e logo depois ficava mimando-as.

Eles eram muito felizes. Amavam-se muito, tinham filhos lindos, amigos maravilhosos, que mesmo com o tempo e a distância eram unidos.

Chegaram ao castelo de Blaise, onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Draco e Virgínia seguiram para o altar, ao lado de Blaise. Draco, inutilmente, tentou acalmar o noivo, que torcia as mão com o nervosismo.

- Será que ela não desistiu de casar? – Perguntava Blaise num tom de angústia.

- Claro que ela vem. Ainda mais com aquele vestido lindo que eu dei de presente ara ela. – Mais uma vez, Virgínia havia presenteado a amiga com um vestido, coisa que ela sabia que Rebeca sempre gostava de receber quando criança, mesmo que não recebesse muitos.

Uma música começou a tocar, e lá vinha Rebeca, linda, com um vestido branco pérola, amarrado atrás do pescoço e um véu longo. O buquê era de margaridas brancas. Ela tinha um belo sorriso estampado no rosto e os olhos brilhavam. Milena e Richard entraram na frente na noiva. Milena parecia uma miniatura da noiva, com o mesmo penteado e o mesmo buquê. A única diferença era a ausência do véu e o modelo do vestido. Richard trazia as alianças.

O casamento correu bem. Depois houve uma festa, onde todos dançaram, beberam e se divertiram.

- Vou jogar o buquê.

Várias mulheres correram para se posicionar atrás da noiva. Uma garota, que Virgínia não conhecia foi a felizarda.

Os noivos seguiram para a lua-de-mel, enquanto Virgínia, Draco e as crianças voltavam para casa.

A vida seguiu em paz. Brigavam de vez em quando, mas sempre se acertavam. Tiveram mais dois filhos, gêmeos, Filipe e Rodrigo. Foi uma gravidez inesperada, mas que deixou Draco extremamente feliz, já que sempre quis ter mais filhos.

Continuaram vivendo no Castelo. Virgínia sempre levava seus filhos para passear na aldeia. Era uma família unida e muito feliz.

Os destinos das vidas deles já tinham sido traçados, e não importava o que fizessem... Nada mudaria e nada destruiria aquele sentimento forte que nutriam: O MAIS PURO AMOR.

**F-I-M T-H-E E-N-D**

**N/A: Acaboooooooooou...**

Quero dizer que dedico esse último capítulo pra **Rute** **Riddle**, minha fonte de inspiração pra fic e também porque ela fez uma capa linda, perfeita, pra fic.

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou a fic desde o começo. Valeu pelas reviews e pelo apoio que recebi de muitos pra continuar postando a fic.

Adorei escreve-la e tenho outros projetos de fics, que não sei se vão sair...

Um grande beijo pra todo mundo e submete review nesse último capítulo. Depois eu ponho um link no meu profile com a capa da fic.

**Beijooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

**Miaka:** Enfim, felizes… Valeu pela review e pelo apoio desde o começo da fic. Beijos.

**Marie:** É bem curtinha mesmo... Valeu pela review. Beijo.

**.Srtá.Felton:** Que bom que gostou. Beijo.

**Rute Riddle****** Brigada pela review e pela capa também. Acho que vem outras por aí, sim.

Beijos.

**Kyky:** Valeu por mais uma review. Beijo.

AGRADEÇO MUUUUUUUITO A TODOS QUE ME DERAM APOIO...

Muito obrigada mesmo...

Grande beijo pra todos...

Se Deus quiser, até a próxima Fic.

Tati Black.


End file.
